Whistles The Wind
by Scarlett-Star
Summary: Drabbles on the Senshi and Shitennou, using titles of songs as themes


Took this idea from CharlieChaplin2's LJ… Sorry, I feel like maybe I should have asked, but I won't take credit for the idea, anyways basically put my music player on shuffle and wrote a little short to go along with it. Some of them are kind of mushy and cliché, but that's life. Hope you enjoy!

Song: Don't Wake Me Up

By: McFly

Characters: Couple of your choice

It was morning, and she only knew this because the sun was creeping through the gaps of her curtains that never quite covered the window, mostly because she had not measured the window before purchasing, but also because she was too lazy to do anything with them.

She snuggled closer to the large, warm lump next to her, trying to fall back to sleep. But sadly the large warm lump had decided it was time to get up and she frowned.

"Why are you getting up?"

"Why are you pretending to still be sleeping?"

"Because if I wake up my dreams gone," she added softly "your gone."

She felt him ruffle her hair as he finally left the bed.

" I'm not going anywhere love"

Song: Ashes in Wine

By: A Fine Frenzy

Characters: Rei and Jed

There was fire in her eyes, they were blazing with anger.

"what the hell is your problem Jadeite, hmm?"

He took another sip of his wine, pushing the memory from his mind. The wine was helping to keep the memories at bay, but not those violet eyes, they haunted him. Jadeite heaved a large sigh, there was no way to help it now, she was the one in control. The one who was always in control. He examined the near empty glass carefully before filling it back up.

She wasn't going to give up yet, even if he wasn't paying any attention to her and looked as if he loathed this sort of scene.

Song: Another Dance

By: Jean-Yves Thibaudet

"I'm going to do it" she announced to her friends nearby

"Oh my god Mina you've got to be kidding me!" Rei exclaimed loudly, though it wasn't noticeable as they were in a croweded club. Usagi broke into a fit of giggles, unable to add anything. Mina grinned cheekily at her friends, winked at Usagi, which set the young women into another round of giggles, and left her friends to entice the tall almost silver haired man. When she reached him she lightly tapped him on the shoulder and then kissed him, handed him a slip of paper and walked back to the group.

" I think it worked Rei" Ami said meekly as she saw the poor man scramble to his senses and follow Mina towards the back of the club. Rei rolled her eyes in response and Usagi squealed with delight.

Song: Gorrion

By Juan Serrano

Characters: Ami and Zoisite and if you look carefully Makoto and Nephrite

Ami stood in the back of the dance room, watching as Lita danced with some tall dark haired man. She had no idea why she had let Makoto talk her into coming here, dancing wasn't her think, Salsa dancing was definitally not her thing. There was a beauty to it, but it was incredibly sensual and Ami was not comfortable with sensual.

"You know you could dance instead of watch" Ami looked up surprised to see that someone was standing next to her. It was a relatively tall man with long blonde strawberry curls and bright green eyes, who wasn't half bad looking either.

"I'm sorry what?" she asked, not quite getting the point he was trying to make (or maybe not wanting to get it)

"I'll be more clear, I want to dance with you" he was blunt, she had no time to respond, because he chose that moment to grab her waiste and hand and began to move her " you don't need to worry about where your going with this sort of dance, it's all about the present"

She nodded, not knowing how to respond, only that she liked looking in his eyes, they were so clear.

Song: Strange Things Will Happen

By: The Radio Dept.

Makoto looked over at the sleeping body of Nephrite, she pushed some of his cheastnut locks out of his face and smiled slightly. After watching him for a few moments, she walked to the kitchen setting her kettle on the stove to warm up some water, and then pulled out different ingredients she would need to make her special blueberry muffins.

Twenty Five minutes later the muffins were ready and as she took them out of the oven she felt strong arms wrap around her.

"Morning" He said, she felt him rest his chin on her shoulder, looking at what she had made "Those look good"

"Mhmm,yup, teas ready if you want some and the papers at the table." She said this as she pulled each of the muffins out carfully. He left her pouring tea for the both of them.

As he handed Makoto her cup, he kissed her check as a thank you,s he could get used to those thank yous.


End file.
